


Baby, Taste That Sugar Burn

by northofthehouse



Category: EXO (Band), K-pop
Genre: Body Worship, Fluff, M/M, One Shot Collection, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-18
Updated: 2018-12-18
Packaged: 2019-09-21 19:33:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17049284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/northofthehouse/pseuds/northofthehouse
Summary: Kai likes lips and Kyungsoo's got the best pair around.





	1. Sugar, We're Going Down (CUTE)

**Author's Note:**

> Three stand-alone one shots based on the summary.
> 
> Crossposted on AFF. (Possibly) Also a repeat post to AO3 from my previously orphaned account (I don't remember what I posted and what I didn't). Not plagiary!

**CandyShoppe!AU, HighSchool!AU**

Kai looked up as the bell jingled, hoping the person who’d just entered would need assistance or something because he had consumed his daily candy allotment a half an hour ago and now he was in desperate need of a distraction to keep him awake after the sugar crash. He caught his coworker’s eye as if to say, “This one’s mine,” and hopped off his stool behind the register to walk around the counter toward the boy who had just come in. Smirking Kitty just glared at the missed opportunity to alleviate boredom, but allowed Kai to go help the new customer in his stead. (Kai’s coworker had a real name, of course, and Kai knew it, too, but since he couldn’t be bothered with remembering something as trivial as  _that_  detail about a person, he usually just ended up classifying other human beings by their lips. He liked those best about most people’s faces anyway, and the fact that no one ever knew who he was talking about didn’t really bother him either.)

The first thing Kai noticed about the dark-haired boy who stood enthralled by the goods of the Shockingly Sour aisle of the candy store, was that their school blazers matched. Kai wasn’t wearing his just then because he was working and had to wear a uniform while on the clock, but he spent most of his days in the hell-hole that society called high school and he could totally recognize a classmate by nothing more than his blazer’s trim.

The next thing he noticed was usually the first, and would have been if the boy’s back hadn’t been to Kai as the latter approached. When the boy heard the sound of footsteps coming up behind him, he turned quickly in surprise and his lips caught Kai’s attention instantly—like lips always seemed to do. It took less than three seconds for Kai to classify the customer’s as teasing and a little off-center, and for him to start referring to the boy as The Crooked Troll in his head. They spoke briefly about The Crooked Troll’s sweets of choice, Kai nodding in understanding when told it was for a boyfriend before directing The Crooked Troll toward the chocolates and something a lot more, well,  _sweet_.

As it turned out, The Crooked Troll had been haunting the sour candy area because that’s what  _he_  personally liked. Kai ended up discovering this truth for himself the very next day when The Crooked Troll, who’d previously given up on trying to find something his picky boyfriend would enjoy, just decided to bring the boy in so he could chose his poison himself, thereby allowing Kai to meet him. Once he did, Kai realized that The Crooked Troll’s taste for sour extended to his ideal type because his boyfriend’s disdainful curl and constantly pursed lips got him the moniker Curled Purse. Remarkably enough, Curled Purse was just as nice as The Crooked Troll, and though he happened to look sour, that didn’t end up being his flavor of choice. Actually, Kai had been right all along and Curled Purse went for the chocolates.

(This had actually happened more than once during Kai’s stint at the store, mostly because the male sex seemed completely incompetent when it came to knowing the candy preferences of their significant others. In fact, Smirking Kitty had met his boyfriend from a situation just like that. Micro Pout had been dragged in with a panicky friend—dubbed Invisible Plump to describe his lips from top to bottom—who didn’t know what to buy for Valentine’s. Smirking Kitty had courteously directed them toward the flower-shaped toffees, Micro Pout had struck up a conversation, and the rest was history. Apparently Invisible Plump’s boyfriend really liked Smirking Kitty’s suggestion, too.)

In fact, as the end of March drew to a close and a lot of the couples who’d gotten together for snuggling warmth in the winter months actually  _stayed_  together long enough to reach 100 days in spring, chocolates were becoming an increasingly popular purchase. Kai even liked to joke with his best friend, S&M—for lips that fell a little to the side but somehow still made a perfect mountain ridge in the middle—that his hands were starting to  _smell_  like chocolate because Kai had unboxed, shelved, reorganized, and checked out so much of the stuff. After that comment, S&M made it a habit to stop by Kai’s work after the latter got off shift because the former was hoping for free leftovers he could gift to his boyfriend. (Though he usually just left empty-handed after he and Kai, and sometimes Smirking Kitty, ate it all.)

Basically, for the store to completely empty of chocolate was  _more than_  highly unusual, yet it was that exact and rare occurrence which made Kai’s April 4th a particularly interesting one. He’d come in to work at 4pm like he did every other Wednesday, Thursday, and Saturday afternoons, only to be met with the sight of a teary-eyed Smirking Kitty and a small group of angry customers complaining about pre-ordered chocolates that weren’t there. Usually when situations like that one occurred, the manager would tell Kai and Smirking Kitty to fill the pre-orders directly from the shelves and then to replace anything they’d taken with the backroom stock once it came in. That day, though, since the shelves had already been empty since noon and the backfill candy had yet to arrive, there was nothing Kai or Smirking Kitty could do except call the manager and hope for the best.

Commander Ordinary was a nickname that actually fit both the manager’s lips and his personality, at least in Kai’s opinion. (He was sure that Commander Ordinary’s boyfriend—who appeared in the store sometimes, and whose title vacillated between Dimple Double on smiling days when his bottom lip was twice the size of the top one or else Thin Mint for days when Kai would catch forgotten smudges of white, mint toothpaste against the other boy’s upper lip—would argue otherwise about his boyfriend’s personality, but to Kai, Commander Ordinary was just a manager and he certainly acted like it.) Ordinary as a human or not, though, Commander Ordinary definitely had a knack for cleverly solving those problems above Kai’s meager hourly wage payroll. In this case, said ability manifested itself in a quick and desperate phone call to a competing establishment, an apologetic plea for just five more minutes, and a harried bargain of BOGO coupons for some of those angry customers who hadn’t wanted to wait any longer.

When all was said and done, the problem was resolved, but Commander Ordinary looked a little exhausted, even as Kai and Smirking Kitty cheered him on for a job well done.

“You,” Commander Ordinary pointed at Smirking Kitty imperiously and then inclined his head toward the collection of customers he’d managed to calm. “Go keep them subdued.”

Smirking Kitty sighed in long suffering but did as he was told. Commander Ordinary then turned his attention to Kai. “You,” he pointed to the exit this time and directed Kai across the street and down the block. “Go get those emergency supplies. If you’re not back in five minutes, I’m sending Tao after you.”

Kai nearly said, “Who?” but stopped himself when he finally realized that Tao was Smirking Kitty’s actual name. Instead, he emitted a forceful “Got it” and ran out the door.

It was the threat of Smirking Kitty’s smug success instead of his own that got Kai sprinting as fast as he possibly could toward the rival store. As a result, it was Kai’s overly enthusiastic running that had him gasping for breath and panting hard once he got there. He was doubled over and trying to breathe when he heard a voice at his ear ask in concern “Are you alright?”

Kai couldn’t exactly answer properly when he couldn’t even regulate his  _breathing_ , but he still managed to convey the reason for his visit by shoving the pre-order list in the other boy’s face and gesturing vaguely down the street. “It’s a chocolate emergency,” he was finally able to say, once the boy who’d been helping him had recognized the store’s name at the top of the sheet and started pulling items off the shelves. Completely recovered, Kai was finally able to lift his head without getting dizzy from lack of oxygen, and added, “We need suppl—”

He stopped, suddenly and mid-word, because the first thing he saw when he looked up was a familiar blazer in a ball on the back counter, but the second thing he saw was his newly discovered classmate’s lips—and they were glorious. Kai watched as his sudden pause got the boy’s attention and caused him to part his lips slightly as if about to ask a question; in that moment, the adjectives flowing through Kai’s mind were plump and sinful and perfect, but mostly just  _not enough_. Then the boy’s lips formed a perfect heart as he grinned at Kai’s stupefied silence and Kai had a whole new set of descriptions overwhelm him—words like full and rosy and inviting, words that did their best to express the glory Kai saw before him and yet were somehow still  _not enough_.

When the boy finished grabbing the items off the list, he kindly bagged them for Kai to carry, said they could settle the bill later, and handed Kai the bag with a kind smile. That time, though Kai was just as enthralled by the other boy’s lips as he’d been since the beginning, he didn’t even  _attempt_  to describe them because he knew without a doubt that whatever words he found would always and forever be  _not enough_.

“I—I mean—um,” Kai stuttered, standing like a total idiot in front of the owl-eyed boy with perfect lips, not knowing what to call him, and unable to leave because of it. “Um,” he repeated, nervous for the first time because the boy had licked his lips while he waited and thereby caught Kai  _completely_  off guard, “what’s your name?”

The boy smiled and Kai almost passed out again. “Kyungsoo.” The boy bowed as he introduced himself and then looked at Kai expectantly. (He didn’t know that Kai needed a little time to process because name’s weren’t something he usually bothered with and remembering even Kyungsoo’s would take a while getting used to.)

“Kai.” After he greeted the other with a bow of his own, Kai returned his gaze to Kyungsoo’s lips, watching and completely mesmerized when he spoke again.

“It’s nice to meet you,” Kyungsoo chuckled, intrigued by the skittish boy he recognized from his school as being the one with the strange—but also mostly secret—obsession. “But I thought you said there was a chocolate emergency?” He prompted when Kai continued to stare and made no move to leave.

The question pulled Kai out of his trancelike state and he muttered an incoherent “Huh?” before Kyungsoo’s heart lips chuckled, called Kai “cute,” and then asked for his number with an accompanying owl-eyed wink so that the two classmates could “study anatomy together” sometime.

Kai nodded once and smiled shyly; in all honesty, he was completely speechless that someone with lips that heavenly had just expressed interest in eventually pressing those same lips against Kai’s own. In Kai’s books, that made the fourth day of April the absolute best day of the year—until Smirking Kitty burst in, of course.


	2. Sugar, I'll Come and Claim You (SEXY)

**Stripper!AU, Tease!Kyungsoo**

"And now, ladies and gentlemen," Kyungsoo heard the announcer's voice cut through the darkness as the other man began his customary spiel. He rolled his shoulders once, twice, three times; took a deep breath; pinched his cheeks to redden them, bit his lips to plump them up; and then he was ready. He had his preparation routine timed perfectly, so Kyungsoo ended up finishing right as the announcer did, two seconds before the music and his cue—just like always. "I give you your sweetest treat yet: Cherry Lollipop!"

Kyungsoo liked his alias; liked the rush of power he felt when the audience heard it, had particular expectations about what his appearance should be, and then were blown away by how much he didn't fit those stereotypes. He liked that his name had been given and wasn't something he'd made up on his own. Liked that Cherry Lollipop was from the color of his lips when he sucked one, and not from a silly quiz on the Internet for people who imagined the thrill of stripping but didn't know what it was like to actually do it.

He pranced forward across the stage, barefoot and wearing very little as he turned to face the back and swooped downward in a circle before lazily drawing his upper body slowly back up again. This was one of his signature moves, mostly because it involved very little actual dancing but still managed to tantalize the room with his hinted flexibility while showing off his ass in the process. It's not that he couldn't dance—as a stripper that was literally part of the job description—he just happened to be a little awkward at it, especially in a more traditional setting like a nightclub or a party. Fortunately for Kyungsoo, though, he was an absolute all-star in any room with a pole, and had been since before he started working at Candy Kiss for a little more spending money in college.

Since he was studying to be a dentist, of all things—this club where he worked was called Candy Kiss and was ironically themed around sweets—having enough spending money wasn't going to be a problem in his future, it just happened to be an issue right now. Kyungsoo's thoughts drifted to this as he danced, arms coming up for one to rest in the air as the other trailed downward caressingly from his fingertips to his crotch. He gave a quick hip thrust and made an overly dramatic face of pleasure tinged with shock because the move ruined his innocent image; and that was really the whole point. Prancing again, this time toward the pole, Kyungsoo licked it once with his eyes lidded sensuously—as if it were a lollipop...or something else—before stepping away with a seductively naive peek over his shoulder as if he couldn't understand why the audience was collectively moaning like that.

The next part of his routine came up, that part when he was supposed to go out and heat up the room a little more by slinking onto laps and running his tongue over his own lips as bills were tucked into the pocket of his candy shoppe apron. Kyungsoo never thought this part was necessary since he didn't need the extra tips, and the routine's earlier removal of both his crop top and pastel pink panties usually did enough on their own; but the bosses liked the idea of him grinding on a few of the clients while wearing nothing more than a pink and white striped apron with a pocket right over his crotch, so Kyungsoo stepped off the stage and continued.

Theoretically, he could have told them no, that he didn't want to or no, that it wasn't necessary. He wasn't afraid of the big bosses who hid out in their office, enforcing rule of law with a couple of thugs who were there to protect the bosses' investments and not the dancers themselves, mostly just because he didn't really need their money or the anonymity or even the job like many of his coworkers did. Kyungsoo did this because he enjoyed it; admittedly, it was a lot more interesting as a part time job than being a convenience store clerk or handing out newspapers to passengers on the subway, but he was good and could walk away at anytime to find work elsewhere—and his bosses knew it, too.

As he lost himself in his musings, the first song slipped seamlessly into the next one and Kyungsoo made his way over to one woman in a large group of about seven or so. He fished an actual lollipop out of his apron pocket, and then unwrapped it slowly as he licked his lips and walked toward her. She blushed as her friends tittered, but accepted his present of the candy and a few slow grinds with an eagerness that obviously surprised her. Kyungsoo was used to it, though, so he just gave her a heart-shaped grin before he bit his lip and vacated her lap in search of another.

He found a large, middle-aged man next, knowing that those types usually liked Kyungsoo's sweet, innocent, candy boy image and would probably tip quite well if Kyungsoo played his cards right. Except he didn't, because just as he was about to settle himself with his bare ass pressed against the man's lap, Kyungsoo looked up to lock eyes with another man across the room who's physique, coloring, and his own pink lips instantly drew Kyungsok in. He left the older man with a lollipop and a teasing peck on the cheek, pretending like he'd never actually meant to grind against him in the first place. Luckily, the man bought the act and placed a few crisp bills in the apron pocket before slapping Kyungsoo's ass as the latter walked away.

The aggressive touch stung—and there'd probably be an angry red hand-print there later—but Kyungsoo forces a giggle as if he liked it and escaped across the room. He listened attentively for a moment, gauging where he was in the second song, and predicting a window of about 40 seconds before the third one started playing and he had to be at the pole. Deciding that was more than enough time—he'd made a few men mess their pants in less—Kyungsoo weaved in and out of the room's sweating bodies, hands lingering here and there to brush cheeks and cup crotches, but not stopping until he reached the man he'd noticed earlier.

"Hi there," he murmured breathlessly into the man's ear as he swiped his tongue at the chasm there before biting gently at his earlobe. "You want a lollipop too?"

The man nodded, eyes hooded and half closed and fixed solely on Kyungsoo's heart lips as he moaned.

Kyungsoo grinned as the man moaned again, then lowered himself with a slow curl onto the man's lap so that he could watch Kyungsoo's lips as Kyungsoo ground against him. "Get it yourself," Kyungsoo ordered, lifting his hips so that his bare ass was exposed above the stranger's crotch for the rest of the room to appreciate. He grabbed the man's hands and guided them to trail down his chest into the apron pocket, leaning forward a little more to press his body against the man's own and kissing him teasingly against the lips as the man's hands felt searchingly for the promised candy.

Most places didn't allow their dancers to engage in physical intimacy of any kind with the customers, but that was merely a house rule and the dancers and this club were clean, so Candy Kiss' bosses didn't care about it—and they clubs very name basically condoned such behavior, after all. Kyungsoo knew this and liked to take advantage of it because sexy lips were a huge turn on for him and he got better tips if his arousal was on prominent display while he gave mini lap dances and expertly worked the pole. That reminded him of his 40 second deadline, so Kyungsoo raised his body off the man's once the lollipop had been discovered, and kissed him once more before wiggling his ass back up to the stage. He hadn't gotten any tips from the beautiful man who's lips he'd kissed, but Kyungsoo didn't mind because he'd enjoyed himself—and because the pole dancing part of his routine was his favorite and thereby too important to miss.

He pretended to trip as he stepped onto the stage, but fell instead into a full split and winked at the audience as they clapped appreciatively at the glimpse of his naked crotch they'd received on Kyungsoo's way down to the floor. Popping back up again with enough vigor to tease up the apron and expose himself once more, Kyungsoo turned his back to the room and he made his way to the pole and slowly untied his apron as he did so. His back was still turned as his fingers undid the last knot and dropped the apron so that he stood fully nude before the pole. Kyungsoo glanced back over his shoulder to wink again at the audience, but didn't turn around to face them at all, instead stepping forward to wrap both hands around the pole and heave himself upward to hang off of it.

The bridge of his third and final song hit just as Kyungsoo leaned his upper body back in ecstasy and he hung there for a few beats before sliding his naked body down so his ass touched the floor. A few more slow and practices moves later and Kyungsoo was finished, grabbing a few more lollipops to toss playfully at the crowd as he bent over to pick up his apron before he made his way off stage and into the back.

"That was hot," one of his coworkers, Lay, commented noncommittally.

"It always is," another dancer, Tao, agreed.

"Making the customer find his own lollipop was new, though," Lay pointed out, "I liked it."

Kyungsoo's smile turned into a full laugh when someone informed him that the man from earlier was waiting outside with a request for a private dance. "Apparently," Kyungsoo added confidently as he pulled on a pair of booty shorts and stuffed some more candies into his back pocket before waggling his fingers in a goodbye wave to Lay and Tao, "so did he."


	3. Sugar, Yes, Please (PERFECTLY BALANCED)

**Sliceoflife!AU**

Kai hadn't seen his flight attendant of a husband in four days, so when Kyungsoo came in late that evening, dropping his bags onto the bed, and approaching Kai with a sort of hungry longing, Kai was more than happy to oblige. They kissed once to say "Hello," kissed again to say "I missed you," and once more to say "I love you." After that, both were content to let their lips and hands and bodies do the talking as Kyungsoo pushed Kai onto their bed to join the bags, and straddled him without his mouth ever leaving Kai's own.

Kai whimpered underneath him, stretching his neck for better access and wrapping his arms around his husband's body to pull Kyungsoo so that they lay together, chest to chest. Both were breathless in minutes, their desperation for one another's familiar touch obvious in the way Kai's back arched and Kyungsoo's hips ground his pelvis down so they met deliciously in the middle.

Tired of being the one in charge, Kyungsoo nibbled at Kai's lip, knowing from years of being together that the move would push his husband's control to its limits. Almost as if Kyungsoo had planned it that way, Kai growled at the playfulness of the small bites and grabbed Kyungsoo's waist, ready to flip them both over so that their positions were swapped with Kai hovering over Kyungsoo.

This change only occurred half-way, though, before Kyungsoo's back hit his bags and they toppled to the floor. Startled by the noise, Kai let go of his husband the instant the bags hit the ground, so Kyungsoo followed soon after, landing onto their bedroom's carpet with a softly surprised "Oomph!"

"Kai," Kyungsoo groaned his husband's name in reprimand, but it was very difficult for him to stay upset when Kai's sheepish face appeared to look down at him from over the edge of the bed.

"Sorry, yoebo." Kai apologized, clearly trying not to laugh at the sight of Kyungsoo, face disorientated from his fall, work uniform wrinkled from their make out session, and hair completely mussed by Kai's hands which liked to play with it while they kissed.

"Not funny," Kyungsoo was pouting, reaching a hand up for his husband to pull him with loving amusement back onto their bed. Kai wrapped his arms around his husband once more as Kyungsoo snuggled up to his chest and leaned his head back to look at him.

"I love you," Kyungsoo confessed, using actual words this time, rather than just kisses—though he pressed one sweetly to Kai's pulse when he finished talking.

"You'd better," Kai muttered, his voice gruff but his embrace gentle and his wink teasing. "You know, Soo," he added suddenly, breaking the comfortable silence before it even began, "it's a shame we can't have kids."

Kyungsoo had returned his head to rest against Kai's shoulder tiredly, but at his husband's comment, he lifted it to meet Kai's gaze searchingly. "I don't understand, love. I thought we'd agreed to adopt?"

Noticing the faint hurt as it ran fleetingly across Kyungsoo's face, Kai realized the way his words must have sounded and did his best to revise his statement. "I didn't meant it that way, Soo." Kai paused and tried to find the right words so that his husband wouldn't misunderstand, "I want children with you so much that I'll take them any way we can get them. And I know for a fact that you'll be a great dad when we do."

Kyungsoo colored at the compliment because Kai knew how important this conversation was and his words of encouragement meant a lot. He pushed his body higher up on the bed so they could lie facing each other on their sides, and kissed his husband languidly once he got comfortable.

Kai kissed him back with the same easy familiarity and smiled as he felt Kyungsoo's lips move against his own. "You're just so beautiful," he concluded his explanation feelingly, "and it's a disservice to the world that there won't be a couple of mini-you's and mini-me's running around with a perfect combination of my smirk on your heart lips. I'd give anything in the world to see that, actually." Kai admitted this last part under his breath , eyes closed in a funny kind of embarrassment over having such an impossible dream.

When he opened his eyes again, Kai was horrified to see his husband's eyes shining with unshed tears. "Soo, baby? Don't cry, yoebo. Whatever it is I said, I'm sorry."

Kyungsoo shook his head and sniffled, laughing shakily before reassuring Kai. "That was beautiful. I had no idea that's how you felt because you were always just so excited about the idea of us adopting."

Kai kissed his husband once on each cheek, his lips brushing away the tears that had slowly started falling while Kyungsoo spoke. "Like I said before," Kai explained, "I love you and I want to raise kids with you because I know that will only add to our happiness. But yeah," he confessed again, suddenly shy again, "that's how I feel.

"I love you," Kyungsoo repeated, the lips with which Kai was so enamored forming a small smile before they met Kai's once more.

"More," Kai challenged, licking away the salt of Kyungsoo's tears in between their kisses.

"Maybe sometimes," Kyungsoo compromised willingly, "but not right now."


End file.
